Rubias y otras obsesiones
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Theodore Nott es terriblemente silencioso, vengativo y frío. Pero tiene un punto débil. Mide un metro con cuarenta y nueve, su pelo es rubio platino y siempre tiene la cabeza entre las nubes / ¡NottWeek 2015!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter** es creación de **J.K Rowling**

Este fic participa en el reto anual **Nottgood Week** del foro **"El mapa del Mortífago"**

 **Rubias y otras obsesiones  
**

 _ **(Como su risa y su imaginación)**_

1\. Verdades

 _(Las que se calla)_

Según todos los alumnos de Hogwarts (incluso los que ni si quiera pueden ponerle identidad) Luna "Lunática" Lovegood está total y absolutamente loca.

Se han llegado a estas conclusiones al verla caminar descalza, al verla hablar sola, al verla murmurarle cosas a los libros, al verla cazar el aire con una red para mariposas. Habla de _narggles_ , de caballos que sólo ves cuando has visto la muerte, de conspiraciones políticas, de duendecillos. Siempre lleva collares extraños pendientes extraños.

Por no hablar de esa extraña costumbre de ir saltando por los pasillos en vez de caminar...

En Slytherin las serpientes piensan igual que en Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e incluso Gryffindor. Luna Lovegood es, ante los ojos de la toda la escuela (o al menos de los alumnos, porque la opinión de los profesores todavía no está clara), una completa loca.

Theodore Nott es una persona que opina mucho (aunque siempre se reserva sus opiniones porque si no le importa la de los demás ¿cómo va a importarle que sepan la suya?) así que, obviamente, tiene una opinión sobre Luna Lovegood.

Para Theodore Nott, hijo de mortífago y purista en potencia, Luna Lovegood es la persona más fiel a sí misma del mundo. No está loca, simplemente no se deja influenciar por los demás. No permite que su personalidad muera para encajar con los demás.

Muchas chicas, además de meterse con la cordura de la joven, se meten con su forma de vestir, con su pelo, con sus belleza. Dicen cosas como "Luna Lovegood tiene los ojos tan grandes que puede ver la muerte" ó "Su pelo es la cosa más fea que he visto jamás. Al menos Granger se molesta en tenerlo todo lo desenredado que se puede".

Para Theodore Nott las cosas son diferentes. Opina que los ojos de Luna Lovegood son expresivos. Son terriblemente azules, limpios, sinceros y contrastan tanto con los suyos (oscuros, impíos, indiferentes). Opina que Luna Lovegood no necesita túnicas caras ni llevar zapatos que la hagan terriblemente alta (de hecho la prefiere ta y como es, midiendo un metro cuarenta y nueve, tan ridículamente pequeña. Con la parte más alta de su rubia cabeza centímetros y centímetros más abajo de su barbilla).

Para Theodore Nott ella es la mujer perfecta. No hace preguntas incómodas, hace que _la vida_ seaincómoda. Te lee el alma y no la mente. Te hace sentir maravillosamente natural. Todo es mejor cuando ella dice "Hola, Theodore Nott" con su aguda voz como si estuviese avergonzada, pero la vida sabe a gloria cuando es capaz de despedirse de él dándole un beso que lo deja sin aliento.

Nunca la defiende de los comentarios que recibe. Porque, bueno, la gente puede decir miles de cosas sobre Luna Lovegood (la mujer que hace que se planteé la vida de una forma totalmente diferente), pueden exagerar, pueden mentir y pueden inventar, porque sólo Theodore Nott sabe la auténtica verdad sobre Lunática y no está dispuesto a compartirla. No con ellos.

―Hola, Theodore Nott.

Cuando lo mira desde el suelo, descalza, con una red para cazar mariposas entre las manos y esa gigantesca sonrisa blanca estirándole los labios rojos sólo puede pensar en eso. En la mayor verdad del mundo.

 _Estoy loco por ti, Luna Lovegood._

* * *

Ay...

Nottgood... Suena bien y es super cuqui. ¿Puedo shippear más el Nottgood? Sinceramente, no lo creo. Y mira que me encanta el Greengrass/Nott, pero es que este ship... Me roba el alma, os juro que me roba el alma y la vida y todo lo demás.

¿Vais a participar en la de este año? ¿O en alguna otra "(Pareja) Week"? ¡Si queréis participar no olvidéis pasaros por el foro _El Mapa del Mortífago_ para votar por el ship (cannon o crack) al que le queráis dedicar una semana entera! El link directo está en mi perfil.

¡Un beso!

PD: La continuación de _Flores para Narcissa_ estará presente esta semana, amores C:


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter** es creación de **J.K Rowling**

Este fic participa en el reto anual **Nottgood Week** del foro **"El mapa del Mortífago"**

 **Rubias y otras obsesiones  
**

 _ **(Como su risa y su imaginación)**_

2\. Sonámbula

 _(Pesadillas tan reales que trata de huir de ellas)_

A veces se despierta en mitad de la noche. Busca con la mirada la familiar silueta que siempre descansa a su lado, pero nunca la encuentra.

Cuando baja las escaleras, a oscuras, pone especial atención a cualquier sonido que pueda escuchar desde cualquier parte de la pequeña casa de madera. Vivir en el bosque es maravilloso (sobre todo los días de lluvia, cuando puede escuchar el sonido de las gotas chocando contras las centenares de hojas verdes de los gigantescos árboles) pero por la noche a veces confunde los sonidos de los animales nocturnos con los que pueda haber en la casa.

Piensa que si hubiese vivido aquí después de la guerra su estabilidad emocional se habría visto muy alterada. Como la suya...

―Luna...

La encuentra caminando por el pasillo que lleva a la parte trasera de la casa. Su largo cabello rubio está trenzado, cae por su espalda como una cuerda. El camisón de algodón azul le abraza las curvas, enfatizando la prominencia suave y dulce de su abdomen.

Ella no contesta. Sólo sigue caminando, tambaleándose levemente. Theodore se acerca, la agarra suavemente de una de las manos y le da la vuelta. Sabe que lo peor que puede hacer es despertarla, así que la lleva con cuidado a la planta de arriba para volverla a meter en la cama.

―Haré lo que quieran, dejen tranquilo a mi padre...

―Sshh... Ya no estas en Malfoy Hall, Luna. Tranquila.

La mujer se sienta en la cama, su expresión es de pura angustia, pero cuando él la recuesta contra la almohada vuelve a ser tranquila.

Theo se tumba al lado de su novia, la abraza con suavidad y deja caer su mano sobre la tripa de Luna. Sólo quedan cuatro meses para que nazca su hijo, pero siente que va a tener que pasar toda una vida llevando a Luna a la cama cuando sueñe que trata de huir de Malfoy Hall.

* * *

Nunca se habla de lo que vivió Luna siendo prisionera en Malfoy Hall. Suena mal, quizás demasiado duro, pero tengamos en cuenta que estaba ahí para que su padre se mantuviera callado, así que supongo que la torturaron reiteradas veces. A pesar de todo Luna es una persona muy positiva, asi que supongo que sus terrores y traumas saldrían a flote a través del sueño. ¿Me explico? Hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter** es creación de **J.K Rowling**

Este fic participa en el reto anual **Nottgood Week** del foro **"El mapa del Mortífago"**

 **Rubias y otras obsesiones  
**

 _ **(Como su risa y su imaginación)**_

3\. Hogsmeade

 _(Un pueblucho perdido en mitad de la nada con una estrella viviente caminando por las calles)_

―¿No vienes, Theo?

Él sacude la mano con indiferencia y observa los ojos heridos de Daphnee, que lo miran con rencor. ¿Qué más le dará? Daphnee sólo le habla porque quiere su atención y para darle envidia a Mallory, la chica que no para de decirle a todo el mundo que está enamorada de él.

Daphne Greengrass _necesita_ ser el centro de atención de medio planeta, y eso lo incluye a él. Pero a Theodore Nott no le interesa Daphnee Greengrass en los más mínimo (aunque dentro de dos años, cuando estén en quinto, cambiará de opinión. Y más tarde, en séptimo curso, huirá con ella de Hogwarts para ayudar a Draco Malfoy a cumplir con una profecía, porque _ella_ se lo pedirá). De hecho, no le interesa nada de nada.

Están en Hogsmeade y, al contrario que todos sus compañeros, no se muere de ganas por comprar golosinas o bromas estúpidas que apestarán la Sala Común. De hecho, para Nott, Hogsmeade es un pozo de aburrimiento absoluto. No hay nada que hacer.

Se pregunta cómo es que la rata de biblioteca que es Granger puede pasarlo bien si ni si quiera hay una buena librería en este pueblucho. Si al menos pudiera encontrar buenos libros se molestaría en visitar esa tienda para pasar el rato. Pero no hay nada de eso y su única distracción es la de sentarse en un banco a esperar.

Así que se sienta en un banco.

Y espera.

―¿No vas a ir a Honeyducks, Theodore Nott?

Bueno, vale. Ha mentido. Sí que hay algo que lo entretiene cuando viene a Hogsmead: tiene el pelo rubio, largo, despeinado y unos inmensos ojos azules que parecen poder leerle la mente.

―¿No vas a ir tú, Luna Lovegood?

Ella se encoge de hombros murmurando algo que suena a "A los _nargles_ les encantan los dulces" y luego se mira los zapatos fijamente durante un rato.

―¿Quieres ir a pasear, Theodore Nott?

―¿Por qué siempre me llamas por mi nombre y mi apellido?

Ella lo mira fijamente, como si su pregunta fuese estúpida.

―Porque te llamas así. Theodore Nott. ¿No? Sospecho que eres el único que, siendo de una familia tan pura, no tiene segundo nombre.

―Mi madre no quiso que tuviera segundo nombre.

―Qué casualidad. Mi madre tampoco quiso que lo tuviera.

Es ahí, en Hogsmeadw, durante una aburrida excursión, que se da cuenta de que Luna Lovegood y él tienen muchas cosas en común.

* * *

¿Soy mala persona por publicitar (muy poco) disimuladamente "Flores para Narcissa"? Ja. Ja. Ja.

Luv.


End file.
